[unreadable] The Collagen Gordon Conference has convened every other year since 1970, consequently the 2003 Conference will mark its 33rd anniversary. The Collagen Gordon Conference is a conference for investigators studying the structure and pathology of connective tissues. It is a forum for interaction of an international group of scientist with a common interest in connective tissue biology and diseases. Major discoveries in extracellular matrix research have often been reported for the first time at this conference in the basic biology, development, and diseases of collagen. Diseases highlighted at the 2003-2007 Collagen Gordon Conferences will include disorders of the musculoskeletal system, disease of muscle bone and skin, rheumatic diseases, fibrotic diseases, diseases of the kidneys and vasculature, as well as aging. All aspects of collagen developmental biology and structure are relevant to normal function and diseases of the eye. In the area of dental research, collagens play a vital role in the induction of bone formation and tooth structure. The conferences will emphasize new information regarding the structure of the collagen genome, comparative genomics of collagen, regulation of transcription of collagen genes, postranslational processing of proteins, structure, function and assembly of extracellular matrix proteins, the regulation of genes encoding these proteins during development, and the phenotypic and metabolic consequences of collagen mutations or gene deletion in humans and model organisms. Internationally recognized connective tissue biologists as well as up-and-coming investigators will be invited to present their most exciting work. The Conference has provided an opportunity for development of productive collaboration among established scientists and between established and new scientists; those collaborations have in turn further enhanced the scientific progress of the field. To ensure the success of this conference by participation of the highest caliber scientists and presentation of the most innovative research, they request funds for partial support of the 2003, 2005 and, 2007 Collagen Gordon Conferences. The funds will be used to partially defray conferee travel expenses and registration fees for invited speakers and for young members of the research community. [unreadable] [unreadable]